Superman
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Every little boy dreamt of becoming Superman. And every little girl dreamt of a superhero to save her. A Superman to call her own.


I know i said i wouldnt write, but i couldnt help this one. So this is how this will go over, this is actually not the real oneshot I planned. This is a flashback. Which after i read it over could pass as a story on its own. So if you want me to continue it, write me up a review and tell me if you want it continued! Wuhoo.

Now, Enjoy this 'trial' story (or draft-i dont know what to call it exactly...incomplete story? bah. ionno haha.) Just enjoy!

* * *

**Superman**

"So who's your favorite superhero?" Naruto wondered out loud, "can girls have favorite superheroes?"

At the same time, Sakura and Ino smacked the back of the blonde boy's head for his stupidity. "Of course girls have favorite superheroes you nimrod!" Ino shrieked.

Naruto rubbed the sore on his head and with a scrunched up face he hesitantly asked, "all right…who are your favorite superheroes then?"

"Duh. Superman!" Ino exclaimed happily. The girl adored Clark Kent's alter ego…he was just so, super!

"Please, blondie. Spiderman rocks!" Sakura cried out. Ino rolled her eyes and Naruto was struck by the comment. Ino scoffed at her best friend but didn't say anything.

"Oh pssh. Batman all the way!" Tenten added in her favorite superhero. Everyone turned to her and no one argued. I mean, there was not going to be any dispute against Batman's intellect. However, that wasn't Tenten's reason for favoring the Dark Knight at the time, of course not, she was only eight, what did she know? In any case Batman still remained her favorite.

"Yeah, I choose Batman over Spidey anytime!" Ino agreed. Sakura stuck her tongue out like the petulant little girl she was. Naruto rolled his eyes at the asinine girls—not like he was more intelligent himself. Still he found it rather perplexing how a girls mind works. Whatever registers in their pretty heads of theirs and comes out fluidly from their lush pink lips. The blonde boy detested whenever the thought came to mind. He shrugged the thought aside but knew he'd ponder over it later.

Then a muffled sound was heard, "How about Wolverine?" a shy, quiet voice asked. The crowd turned their head to the achromatic eyed girl.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Naruto rolled their eyes up and began to think.

"Eh…I don't think Wolverine is a superhero exactly. At least he's an uncommon one…" Shikamaru said from the sidelines. Hey, everybody had an insight in this. Oh, before I forget the whole gang was there. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee –okay, not the whole gang—Shino wasn't there.

"Well, he's still a hero…" Tenten said. And so, Hinata's answer was considered. Although, she would have said The Flash if they didn't allow Wolverine. But who were they to decline? Certainly not Stan Lee.

As the girls plus Naruto, and some of their enthusiastic other friends, continued their persiflage, one little boy absorbed everything that was said in their conversation. But, he listened extra carefully to a certain blonde paragon chattering wittily with her companions.

"Superman is the most famous superhero!"

"Didn't every little boy dream of becoming Superman?"

"My older cousin is 13 and he always says I wanna be Superman!"

"He's cool!"

"He has a real name?!"

"I didn't know that!"

The boy listened intently and his mind began to process every single word. He began to want things that were uncommon and foolish to him. But as he watched the golden-haired girl talk admiringly about the superhero, and how much she adored him, the more he wanted to be Clark Kent. Then when the girl exclaims in an enraptured manner, "I want my own Superman!"

It was then that Sasuke Uchiha decided he definitely wanted to be Superman.

* * *

Sooo my lovely readers...what did you think? Should I finish it? If i do it'll be two-shotish. Haha. or should I just edit in the words in this chapter? -shrugs- seriously.  
Well, I'll definitely complete the story as I planned but wont post if it doesnt get anough requests. :) Anywho. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
